


El mal menor

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sienta en el banquillo con las piernas a cada lado y repasa los sets en su cabeza, cada acierto, cada error, cada punto genuino que les han marcado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mal menor

**Author's Note:**

> Mira, yo qué se. Tiene, técnicamente, spoilers del manga, pero solo es contra quién juegan. El final del partido me lo he inventado.

El gimnasio se ha ido quedando progresivamente vacío. Wakatoshi sale de la ducha y se pone la toalla a la cintura. Se sienta en el banquillo con las piernas a cada lado y repasa los cinco sets en su cabeza, cada acierto, cada error, cada punto genuino que ha marcado Karasuno.

Se le aprietan los puños sin querer. 

La última ducha deja de echar agua y Wakatoshi no mueve ni un músculo cuando los pasos saltan para evitar la zona encharcada y se ponen detrás de él, ni cuando escucha el ruido de la toalla contra la piel. 

Tendou se sienta tras él. Pasa un dedo por su nuca y baja por la columna, apretando con los dedos a ambos lados. Sus músculos se quejan y él deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Se encoge de hombros y las manos suben hasta ellos, masajean ahí. Le gustan las manos de Tendou. Tiene los dedos callosos bajo las vendas y aún más los antebrazos, llenos de pequeñas heridas de la pelota cayendo mal en ellos. 

Y pueden recibir cualquier cosa. Recuerda el día que le conoció.

*

_Wakatoshi no suele hacer gala del poder que tiene el super ace de Shiratorizawa, pero a veces aparece alguien, un colocador que sabe que podría darle todos los pases que necesita, un libero al que ve posibilidades, y puede elegirlo para las pruebas como primer equipo. Normalmente se lo dice directamente al entrenador pero el día que ve a Tendou no están en un partido, así que va él._

_Levanta las cejas ante la cara de pánico de Tendou, ignora los murmullos de alrededor, y le dice lo que quiere en muy pocas palabras._

_—Partido de tres contra tres. Si puedes leerme en un bloqueo, puedes entrar a las pruebas._

_Tendou tuerce la cara y sonríe._

*

Descubrió mucho más tarde que la cara de pánico le sale ante cualquier cosa (el café está demasiado caliente, en el libro que está leyendo matan a alguien, Wakatoshi sonríe), y que tiene matices, y que en realidad su especialidad es una cara de desprecio que Wakatoshi no termina de entender. Le da igual, porque nunca va contra él.

—Han sido mejores que nosotros. Pero no tiene sentido. 

Tendou se ríe y el aliento le choca contra la piel de la espalda. Un escalofrío nace ahí y muere en su nuca. 

—Puedes no dejar de ser lógico un segundo, sabes. Se te permite. Yo, Tendou Satori, te doy permiso a ti, Ushijima Wakatoshi, super ace del mejor equipo, a no ser lógico.

—No tienes potestad para dar ese permiso. 

Tendou deposita un beso en la vértebra del medio, justo donde se curva su espalda.

—Claro que sí. 

Le va a preguntar pero Tendou le chista. Se atreve a chistarle a él. Te lo puedes creer. 

—Venga, vístete que tenemos que despedirte de los otros. Da uno de tus famosos discursos de tres palabras de largo.

—Teníamos que haber llegado a los nacionales también este año. 

—Hombre, como discurso empoderante no vale mucho. 

Wakatoshi se levanta y puede _escuchar_ a Tendou tragar saliva, y le sorprende a estas alturas, porque ya tenía que estar acostumbrado. Se sabe su cuerpo de memoria, primero por mirarlo obsesivamente y luego por, bueno, por todo lo demás. 

A veces le dice que decidió entrar en Shiratorizawa cuando le vio conseguir un punto. Yo haré que no nos marquen ninguno, le dijo, con esa cara.

A veces le dice que decidió entrar en Shiratorizawa porque Wakatoshi no le miró como si fuera un monstruo.

A veces le dice que fue porque le gusta su culo. 

—Tendou, ¿por qué entraste en Shiratorizawa?

Tendou se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—La otra opción era Aoba Johsai y Oikawa Tooru me cae como una patada en el culo.

—Quizá hubiéramos ganado. Oikawa Tooru tendría que-

—Por favor, no me vuelvas a decir que tendría que estar en Shiratorizawa. Nos hubiéramos pegado un tiro. Ya tenemos suficiente con alguien que se ríe del contrario. 

Se da la vuelta y Tendou está apoyado aún en el banco, las piernas a los lados, las manos hacia atrás. 

—Y ese eres tú. 

Tendou pone cara de pánico, sonríe. Todo pasa tan rápido que a veces le parece que se lo imagina. . 

—Y ese soy yo. 

El fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Wakatoshi y se da la vuelta hacia la taquilla. 

Si tiene que elegir a quién de los dos aguantar, decididamente se queda con Tendou.


End file.
